Naria
is the secretary of Ginis. Entrusted with the Continue Medals by Ginis, having infused them with his own cells, Naria uses them to revive and enlarge the defeated Players by inserting them into their unique Medal Slot. While the Team Leaders act independently in their plans to send Players and create entertainment for Ginis in the Blood Game, Naria takes direct orders from him for critical assignments. Presenting the Continue Medal before a fallen Player, Naria typically states . Once grown, the Player usually replies , but in one occasion, Mantle replied "Gracias", Naria, as "Gracias" menas "thank you" in Spanish. Character History Naria presented the sight of Earth, which would become the stage of the 100th Blood Game, to Ginis when the Sagittari Ark arrived in its view. On Ginis' order, Naria provided a Continue to the Team Leader Jagged when he was defeated by the Zyuohgers. Naria questioned Ginis' sentiment that Earth was proving to be a suitable choice for the 100th Blood Game, citing the resistance of the Zyuohgers. The remaining Team Leaders, Azald and Quval, explained to her that the Blood Game needed the excitement of a challenging resistance in light of the easy destructions of their recent stages and prey. When Ginis decided to try his hand in the Game, Naria was sent to introduce him and plant a device for the Zyuohgers to find to disarm a shrinking barrier. Naria was eventually sent to locate Zyumans, using the Player Mantle. Her efforts caught the attention of the Zyuohgers, due to abducting people in animal costumes, unable to tell the difference between costumes and genuine Zyumans. She scanned each person to check to see if they were human or Zyuman, and once she was finished, she ordered the humans to be killed, but they were rescued by the Zyuohgers. They freed the humans, and defeated her Player, but Naria was able to obtain three Zyumans: a rhino, a crocodile, and a wolf; who were fused into a human, creating Zyuoh The World. After Misao Mondo started fighting Ginis' control, Naria arrived and took him back to Ginis, who reenforced his control. Naria assisted Mondo in fighting the Zyuohgers, and when he began fighting the evil programming again, Naria arrived to try and convince him to finish the Zyuohgers, but he defeated the programming and turned on Naria, who retreated at Ginis's command. Naria later appeared at Ginis's orders when he launched an assault on the the Zyuohgers, Bangray and Cube Whale. She tagged Cube Whale with a tracker before it went berserk and they used it to locate Cube Whale's location when it fled. Ginis gave her a customized Massacre Machine Gift for her to use to capture Cube Whale. She activated the giant robot and proceeded to pilot it, adding in a memory device before trying to obtain Cube Whale. The Zyuohgers fought, trying to prevent her from capturing it, but the customizations made Gift more powerful and was able to damage their Mecha. After Cube Whale joined Zyuoh Whale, it was easily able to fight Gift and moments before the robot was destroyed, Ginis ordered Naria to take the memory device, which she retrieved and retreated back to Sagittari Ark, where she gave Ginis the memory device for them to use against the Zyuohgers in the future. While Ginis was unconcerned about Quval's secretive actions, Naria did not share the same feelings and began to investigate Quval's movements. She discovered he had replaced his hand with Bangray's hand, giving himself access to Bangray's mind reading and memory producing powers. She confronted Quval, and the two dueled, but Quval gained the upper hand and captured Naria and used her memories to produce memory replicas of Players, Azald, and Ginis. After fighting Shin Ginis, Leo and Sela discover Naria, and they confirm that Ginis still lives. Leo decides to free Naria, unwilling to hurt a lady, and Naria attacks him and escapes back to Sagittari Ark where she is rejoins her master. After Quval is defeated, Ginis orders Naria to give him a Continue and she inserts five Continue Medals into his slot, telling him he should be grateful of their master's mercy. When Azald felt disturbed after returning from his fight with Bud, Naria performed a scan on him and discovered foreign material matching the Zyuohgers' readings within his body. By Ginis' side, Naria oversaw Azald as he embarked on his hunt against Bud on Earth. She was greatly shocked to see Azald reveal his true form when his seal was broken in his fight against the seven Zyuohgers. Naria was sent down to Earth with a group of Mass Production Gift to oversee it's destruction. After the re-energized Zyuohgers formed Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King to attack the cord connecting the Sagittari Ark to the arrow stuck in the ground, she used several Continue Medals on the Mass Production Gifts and then bit one herself to enlarge the lot of them. After the army of Gifts were destroyed, she tried one last time to stop them, only to be struck by Zyuoh Dynamite Stream, ending Naria once and for all. Personality Naria is loyal to Master Ginis, and is more on the lines of a secretary than a general. However, Ginis entrusts Naria with vital assignments. Monsters Enlarged Naria used only one Continue Medal to enlarge each one of the Deathgalien Players, while in the case of the Team Leaders, she used five medals on Quval and three on Azald. *Jagged (Medal Slot: Right Shoulder) *Halbergoi (Medal Slot: Right Chest) *Bowguns (Medal Slot: Left Chest) *Amigard (Medal Slot: Left Waist) *Gaburio (Medal Slot: Nose) * (Medal forced down throat in lieu of Slot) *Yabiker (Medal Slot: Head) *Hanayaida (Medal Slot: Belly) *Hattena (Medal Slot: Top of the Head) *Noborizon (Medal Slot: Left Part of Oxygen Mask) *Dorobozu (Medal Slot: Left Face) *Hunterji (Medal Slot: Left side of Gut) *Mantle (Medal Slot: Belt Buckle) *Trumpus (Medal Slot: Left Chest) *Bowlingam (Medal Slot: Forehead) *Prisonable (Medal Slot: Middle of Chest) *Illusion (Medal Slot: Right Shoulder) *Cruiser (Medal Slot: Left Side of Uniform) *Jashinger (Medal Shot: Left side of the shoulder on the Shutter Release trigger) *Omoteuria (Medal Shot: Left shoulder (on His True Side)) *Sumotron (Medal Shot: Bellybutton) *Megabeast Hunter Bangray (Medal forced in his mouth) *Sambaba (Medal Shot: Belly) *Saguil Brothers (Medal Shot: Chest) *Chefdon (Metal Slot: Right Chest) *Killmench (Metal Slot: Left Chest) *Quval (Metal Slot: Left Shoulder) *Gakkarize (Metal Slot: Purple paint tube cap on his left shoulder) *Azald (Thrown directly into his core) Powers and Abilities Arsenal Naria carries a weapon resembling nunchucks. They are capable of scanning a life form and firing lasers. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Naria's voice actor is Minako Kotobuki, and her suit actor is Yuichi Hachisuka. Naria's voice actress, Minako Kotobuki and Candelilla's actress, Haruka Tomatsu, are both part of Seiyuu idol group named Sphere, in addition both Naria and Candelilla shared the same suit actor. Notes *Naria's overall design bears a striking reseblance to Metal Alice of the Agent from Goseiger and Development Technical Officer Insarn from Gokaiger. Rightfully so as like many villains of Zyuohger, she is based off past sentai villains. *Naria's head is similar to AkibaYellow's second season helmet from Akibaranger. *Naria's design motif is based on the mineral . Appearances References Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deathgalien Category:Aliens